Departures
by Nunnallyy
Summary: Pemuda yang terlalu berambisi meninggalkan segala hal berbau masalalu. Cerita ini berkisah tentang seseorang yang berdiri diantara masa yang saling bertolak belakang. Departures, kemanakah ia akan melangkah? Namun pengarang lebih senang membuat cerita berdasarkan sudut pandang seorang wanita bernama Hinata. "Seharusnya aku tahu, kau adalah orang yang terikat dengan masalalu."


**Naruto ****© Kishimoto Masashi**

**Hinata Hyuuga &amp; Uchiha Sasuke**

**OOC, Typos.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Departures**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Foreigners in the past**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tanda #### berarti flashback.**_

_**.**_

"Begitu ya," Sang wanita berujar.

Di hadapannya sebuah gelas berwarna putih dengan isi yang mengepulkan asap tipis. _Espresso_ yang ia pesan sedari tadi enggan mendingin secara cepat.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku?" Wanita itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan muka polosnya yang semakin terlihat dewasa sejak terakhir kali pria itu melihatnya. Oh betapa cantiknya teman Sekolah Menengah Atas yang di tinggalkannya ini.

"Semua lebih baik."

Ia menatap hujan dari kaca besar di sampingnya. Ia tahu, oniks itu menatapnya penuh selidik. Ia menghindarinya, menatap orang-orang berlalu lalang dalam lindungan payung. Hujan mulai turun begitu deras.

"Begitu?" Lebih terdengar seperti retoris. Ini tentu saja diabaikan seseorang yang ia kenal semenjak wanita itu masih gadis.

"Ku kira kau tidak seperti ini."

Mirip seperti gumaman, tapi perempuan di hadapannya memiliki indra pendengaran yang sangat baik.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dariku, Sasuke?" Wanita itu menggerakkan telunjuknya di bibir gelas tanpa berniat meminum isinya. "Kekacauan? Kehidupanku yang berantakan?" Pertanyaannya menuntut. Berbanding terbalik dengan ekspresinya yang lembut.

"Ku dengar kau hampir gila saat ku tinggalkan." Tanpa ragu, mutiara itu menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Hingga satu kedipan yang pria itu lakukan merubah ekspresi wanita itu menjadi dingin.

"Kau ingin aku terus seperti itu?" Ia berujar seraya menyesap _espresso_nya pelan. Ah, aromanya begitu menenangkan. Ia melayangkan pertanyaan seolah tanpa beban. Musik melankolis mengalun mengiringi hujan yang berubah menjadi gerimis. Pengunjung datang dan pergi bergantian. Lonceng di atas pintu masuk terus berbunyi secara berkala membuat perempuan itu menyadari betapa waktu yang telah ia habiskan disini terbuang tanpa arti.

"Tidak. Aku senang kau berubah."

"Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang membuatku begini?" Pria itu memasang ekspresi yang terlalu jarang ia tunjukkan. Menyadari kesalahannya yang sangat fatal, lantas wanita itu membualatkan matanya. Menundukkan kepala, menyembunyikan kilatan kecewa di matanya di balik gaya rambut yang enggan ia ubah semenjak kepergian pemuda di hadapannya. Poni rata.

"M-maaf."

"Hn."

Kini giliran pria itu yang menyesap kopi hitamnnya, agak lama, mungkin sampai kandas. Gerakannya. Wanita itu terus menatapnya, ia tahu pria itu akan mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku terlalu pengecut untuk menemuimu lebih awal."

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis. Deraian air hujan, turun perlahan menuruni kaca yang menjadi dinding yang membatasi. Musik melankolis tak juga mau berhenti, menenggelamkan angannya dalam untaian kata yang lebih menyayat daripada melodinya yang hangat. Ia terasa ditarik mundur ketika seseorang berlari dengan seragam yang mencetak jelas lekuk tubuhnya yang ramping saat ia melintas menembus hujan tanpa pertahanan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**####**

.

.

.

"Uchiha Sasuke sudah tidak disini."

Semua terasa berputar kala itu. Lututnya terasa lemas. Mungkin karena angin dingin yang begitu menusuk atau karena ia yang tidak sempat memakan bekalnya tadi siang. Ia lalu melangkah memutar dengan berat. Menusuri jalanan sendirian. Menatap angkasa mendung, saat getaran ringan di saku seragamnnya ia rasakan, lantas ia berdiri mematung. Menatap penelpon yang ia anggap sangat tidak penting.

Ia sudah melangkah terlalu jauh saat itu, hingga ia bingung harus melakukan apalagi ketika tenaga sudah terkuras habis oleh emosi yang tak sedikitpun ia mampu untuk mengerti. Pulang adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan, ia tidak mau berakhir dengan tangisan pilu atau raungan kesedihan yang akan membuatnya terlihat semakin mengerikan.

Bibirnya pucat. Bahkan ia lupa membawa tasnya ketika berlari keluar gerbang sekolahnya setelah tanpa sengaja menguping pembicaraan guru bahwa seseorang yang paling jenius di sekolahnya itu telah pindah.

Lantas ia berlari menuju apartemen pemuda itu tanpa ragu, tak peduli lagi akan di marahi guru karena membolos atau kehilangan uangnya yang ia simpan di dalam tas di kelas. Yang saat itu memenuhi pikirannya hanyalah Uchiha yang harus ia pastikan keberadaannya.

Kini, ia memilih untuk duduk melipat lutut di sebuah area taman yang agak luas. Ia sudah terlalu bingung kemana harus pergi lagi, kakinya terlalu lelah, apalagi pikirannya yang sudah terpecah belah. Ditambah getaran singkat pada telepon pintarnya membuat ia semakin merasa muak. Hai orang-orang yang mendadak peduli padanya, berhentilah menanyakan dimana ia dan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Fikirannya tidak mampu lagi berfikir secara logis kini, keinginan selalu berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ancang-ancang mendiamkan, ia malah mengeluarkan benda laknat yang akan segera ia matikan.

Terlalu sering baginya, kotak panggilan di isi nomor yang sama setiap menitnya. Dan jawabannya pun selalu sama pula, tidak bisa di hubungi. Ia terlalu putus asa, memikirkan kemana perginya pemuda itu saja sudah tak bisa. Saat ia membaca deretan huruf yang membentuk rangkaian kata menjadi sebuah makna. Ia merasa dunianya berakhir disana. Bumi seolah tak bisa ia pijak lagi, angkasa tak mampu lagi ia tatap. Guntur menjadi tanda betapa ia telah lupa akan dunia tempatnya.

Awan kelabu menarik perhatiannya. Pada akhirnya ia tahu, sesering apapun ia menghubungi nomor itu, responnya selalu sama.

_"Aku pulang."_

Dengan seenaknya, alamat yang sama mengiriminya sebuah pesan berisi ultimatum yang mampu terartikan secara tersirat. Saat itu lah ia merasa kalah telak. Sekuat apapun, ia tak akan mampu mengalahkan masalalu.

Pulang.

Kata sarat makna yang terus berputar di kepalanya.

Ia menengadah sebagai pengalihan perhatian, menatap nyalang angkasa yang teramat besar. Melihat setiap garis yang melukiskan kegundahan, warna kelabu yang membuat ia serasa bercermin. Ia tak akan memungkiri, suasana hatinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan suasana langit sekarang ini, atau mungkin lebih parah lagi. Jika itu bertanda kepedihan, ia berani bertaruh, siapa disini yang akan lebih dulu menumpahkan airnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Sudahlah."

Tidak mau kalah, wanita itu meneguk minumannya hingga kandas. Ia merasa bosan, ia ingin segera pulang menyapa ranjangnya yang siap membawanya pada bunga tidur. Mimpi buruk pun tak masalah baginya.

"Pulang..." Ia berujar pelan.

"Sekarang kau hanya berkunjung 'kan?" Wanita itu melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada normal. "Haaa bagaimana dengan kota tempatmu tinggal sekarang? Menyenangkan?"

Sungguh, tergambar jelas bahwa wanita itu ingin sekali menunjukkan keramahan tapi suaranya malah bergetar tak karuan.

"Maafkan aku." Pria itu begitu menyesal.

"Seharusnya aku tahu, kau adalah orang yang terikat dengan masalalu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**####**

.

.

.

Ia adalah gadis remaja pada umumnya, namun bedanya ia cerdas berbeda dari teman-temannya. Sayang, sifat individualismenya terlalu kental sehingga ia tidak begitu di kenal, bahkan ia sangat payah dalam pergaulan. Terbiasa menyendiri di belakang sebuah Aula berusia tua yang jarang dipakai. Ada halaman yang tidak begitu luas namun cukup terawat. Jaraknya yang jauh dari gedung utama membuat taman ini sama sekali tidak diminati. Menjadi sebuah tempat yang strategis bagi ia yang menyukai kedamaian.

Hinata, namun bukan hanya ia yang tertarik dengan tempat rahasia sejuta pesona di matanya. Pemuda dengan keadaan yang sama selalu melewati hari di tempat yang sama tanpa saling bertegur sapa.

Interaksi mereka baru benar-benar di mulai ketika mereka di tempatkan di kelas yang sama. Mereka menjadi rival dalam perebutan prestasi, dengan sikap idealis yang suka menyendiri.

Entah siapa yang memulai, namun pada akhirnya mereka terikat dalam sebuah hubungan romansa yang membuat mereka di mabuk asmara. Alasannya sederhana, karena mereka memiliki persamaan dalam kehidupan, mereka merasa bisa saling memahami. Namun, mereka seperti itu di latar belakangi oleh suatu hal yang bertolak belakang yang pada akhirnya gagal bagi mereka untuk menyadari.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Seharusnya aku tahu itu." Wanita itu mengeluh, mengingat kembali masalalu yang sudah tersimpan rapi hanya membuat hatinya sakit.

"Itu karena aku yang tidak memberitahumu." Suara berat itu menyahut, bertanda bahwa pada suatu sore yang hujan itu tidak diisi oleh monolog sang perempuan yang hampir berusia dua lima.

"Salahkan aku yang tidak pernah bertanya."

Hening kembali menyelimuti. Mereka tenggelam dalam angan ditemani lagu klasik yang semakin membuat mereka enggan menjemput realita.

Terlalu jelas untuk diartikan bahwa mereka sedang menyelami, betapa besar mereka menaruh sesal pada setiap hal yang telah terlewati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**####**

.

.

.

Sebelum hal tak terduga itu terjadi, Hinata sudah merasa tidak enak hati. Bagaimana tidak? Ia yang selalu pulang di temani pujaan hati, belakangan ini secara rutin ia pulang sendiri. Alasannya pemuda itu sibuk atau menghilang tanpa permisi. Ia, Hinata, seorang gadis yang cinta dengan hal-hal yang menyangkut logika tidak pernah bertanya lebih jauh soal hal tersebut. Privasi katanya. Namun, pada akhirnya mereka selalu bersikap biasa ketika di pagi hari di pertemukan di kelas yang sama. Bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, seolah semuanya baik-baik saja.

Hingga pada suatu hari ia mendengar sahabat baik dari kekasihnya bercerita. Entah secara sengaja atau tidak, tapi pemuda itu benar-benar membongkar apa yang menjadi hal paling dekat dengan kekasihnya namun tidak Hinata tahu samasekali.

"Ha? Kau sungguh-sungguh tidak tahu?"

Pemuda dengan pipi yang bergaris tiga itu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan wajah bingung. Gadis bermanik mutiara itu menggeleng deng polos membuat pemuda di hadapannya merasa tidak tega harus berdusta atau melenggang pergi begitu saja. Jika ia ceritakan, tampak jelas ia merasa keberatan.

"E…eto, bagaimana ya..." Ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, membuat tatanan rambutnya menjadi semakin berantakkan.

Ia, pemuda berambut pirang itu menatap lekat sepasang batu mutiara putih, mencari kesungguhan dan keingintahuan yang begitu dalam sebelum ia benar-benar menceritakannya

"Haaa..." Kemudian ia beralih menatap semak belukar yang tertata di samping aula yang sudah mencapai usia senja jika itu adalah seorang manusia.

"Begini, " Pemuda itu bersiap.

Ia kembali menguatkan hatinya dan meyakinkan pikirannya bahwa tindakkan yang diambilnya adalah tepat setelah ia menemukan apa yang ia harap di sepasang mutiara indah yang tidak ia pungkiri pesonanya. _'Pantas saja Sasuke benar-benar menyayanginya.'_ Ia membatin.

"Sasuke, dia orang yang sangat dingin." Ia memulai dengan wajah keseriusan yang tergambar seolah sedang menceritakan cerita dongeng yang sangat penting menjelang tidur.

"I…itu sudan jelas 'kan?"

"Ti…tidak, maksudku ia lebih dingin dari sebelumnya." Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya, "Lalu?"

"Ia memang secara alami mewarisi sifat itu, tapi semenjak ia masuk SMA sikapnya benar-benar bertambah jadi dua kali lipat kau tahu, Hinata?"

"B…benarkah?" Ia membulatkan matanya. Bagi Naruto, ini terlihat sangat manis. Ia tidak percaya jika gadis seperti ini benar-benar seseorang yang sangat individualis.

"Kau tahu 'kan ia tinggal sendiri di kota ini?"

"Y…ya, kalau itu aku tahu." Hinata menatap lurus satu titik tak kasat mata, Naruto menghiraukannya begitu saja.

"Kau tahu apa alasannya?" Naruto bertanya penuh selidik.

"S…sasuke-_kun_ mengatakan bahwa ia ingin hidup mandiri." Ia merasa semakin gugup ketika sepasang batu sapir itu menatapnya seolah menguliti dengan pandangannya yang terlampau tajam.

"Begitu? Lalu?"

"Hanya itu." Ia mencabut rumput liar dengan satu tangan tanpa mengarahkan pandangan pada aktivitas yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Haa... sudah kuduga." Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya gusar.

"Apa kau berpikir bahwa tabiat Sasuke memang begitu?" Hinata berpikir sejenak sebelum mengangkat bahu, "Kurasa i…iya."

"Kalau begitu kau salah." Naruto, pemuda periang bersurai pirang itu mengubah posisinya menjadi terbaring di atas rumput kering dengan kedua tangan sebagai bantalan kepalanya. Ia menatap kawanan awan, mengikuti kebiasaan Shikamaru rupanya.

Hinata tidak mengindahkan, ia hanya akan membiarkan Naruto kembali membuka suara tanpa perlu untuknya memaksa. "Aku sudah mengenalnya sejak aku bisa mengingat. Haha." Ia tertawa, Hinata tersenyum paksa. Baginya tidak ada hal yang lucu dari kalimat barusan.

"Sedingin apapun sikapnya, ia akan menceritakan hal pribadinya kepada orang yang ia akui keberadaannya." Hinata mengerti. Si cerdas yang hanya baru turun podium satu kali sepanjang karirnya sebagai juara bertahan harus mengakui keunggulan orang yang menjadi kekasihnya kini. Baginya, hal seperti ini tidak sulit untuk ia mengerti. Ia menunjukkan wajah kecewa.

"T...tidak Hinata, bukan maksudku u...untuk, e..etoo..." Naruto gelagapan, ekspresi Hinata barusan membuat ia merasa tidak enak.

"Aa, tidak apa-apa." Hinata kembali mencabut rumput, mengumpulkannya pada satu genggaman tangan.

"Maaf,"

"Iya." Hinata diam. Ia tahu Naruto akan kembali bercerita, sebuah cerita panjang yang baru di mulai.

"Ia selalu menghujatiku dengan berkata aku idiot, tapi buktinya si idiot ini yang ia jadikan untuk tempat curahan hati. Haha." Tawa nyaring yang membuat Hinata mengulas senyum tipis.

"Tapi Hinata, jangan mengira ia berterus-terang dalam setiap ucapan." Pemuda itu berujar dengan nada serius seolah ini hal yang paling penting yang harus Hinata ingat. "Kami selalu masuk sekolah yang sama, dan di tempatkan di kelas yang sama pula." Lagi-lagi pemuda tan itu tertawa, "Kau harus melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajah _stoic_ itu ketika aku memutuskan untuk satu bangku dengannya."

"Dan betapa ia bahagia ketika tahu kita memutuskan untuk memasuki SMA yang berbeda."

"SMA berbeda?" Gadis itu mengulang dua kata yang ia rasa janggal. Bagaimana tidak? Buktinya saja pemuda tan itu berseragam sama dengannya, yang otomatis satu sekolah dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ah ya ini pasti membingungkan." Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Uchiha Sasuke sangat cerdas, ia bisa masuk SMA manapun yang ia inginkan. Selain itu harta berlimpah semakin memudahkannya untuk mengambil langkah apapun yang ia mau." Hinata tersenyum sumbing. Angin bermain dengan helaian panjang biru hitam dengan sebuat pita mempermanis tampilannya. Ia menyelipkan helaian rambut di belakang telinganya.

"Sasuke dengan bangga mengatakan padaku bahwa ia akan masuk SMA kedokteran. Ia yang tahu aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan hal berbau obat menjadi alasan kenapa ia begitu senang."

"Karena ia tidak akan satu sekolah dengan Naruto-_kun_?"

"Tentu saja." Pemuda itu meninju udara.

"Namun, keputusannya di tentang keras oleh orangtuanya. Terutama ayahnya."

Hinata bergeming. Ini benar-benar telah sampai pada tahap yang sangat penting. Klimaks.

"Ia seorang yang ambisius, keinginan untuk mengalahkan Kakaknya membuat ia berusaha maksimal untuk mengambil jalan berbeda."

"Kakaknya?" Hinata bahkan tidak tahu Sasuke memiliki saudara.

"Ya..." Naruto menahan ucapannya.

"Karena ia hanya akan menjadi bayangan kakaknya jika berjalan di jalan yang sama. Bagi Sasuke, kebanggaan ayahnya atas dirinya adalah segalanya."

"Ia meniti strategi ini sejak lama, tapi ketika ia bersiap melangkah jalannya tidak di kehendaki orang yang paling ia harapkan menjadi penopang, bukan penentang."

"Saat itulah ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Hingga akhirnya ada disini. Mengenalmu, menjadi kekasihmu."

Hinata tersenyum sebelum bertanya, sepertinya disinilah sesi tanya jawab mulai di buka. "Lalu kenapa Naruto-_kun_ bisa berada disini?"

"Ahaha itu, um... bagaimana ya." Pemuda itu menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya di sertai cengiran lebarnya yang khas.

"Ini sebenarnya permintaan seseorang."

"Siapa?" Hinata yakin, Sasuke menjadi urutan terakhir nama orang yang terlibat dalam hal tersebut. Jangan bercanda.

"_E._.._eto_..." Ia melirik Hinata dari ujung matanya, "Um... seorang perempuan."

"Kekasihmu?"

"B...bukan! I...itu salah!" Wajah pemuda tan itu memerah. "Ia memintaku untuk pergi mengikuti Sasuke, "

"Kenapa? Bukankah Naruto-_kun_ benci dengan bau obat? Itu sama saja mengorbankan masa depanmu yang bertentangan dengan studimu yang akan berakhir berantakan jika terus dipaksakan." Sisi seorang yang selalu berpikir dengan logikanya secara kritis muncul, ia mengambil hipotesa yang diakui Naruto benar adanya.

"Tapi... aku sudah berjanji padanya, Hinata." Hinata memicingkan matanya. "Kau... sangat menyukai gadis itu bukan?"

Tepat!

Ekspresi Naruto menjawab semuanya secara jelas.

"Jadi, siapa gadis itu?"

Naruto berada diambang kebingungan sekarang. Memilih memberikan jawaban atau pergi mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Tapi, opsi kedua sudah terlalu riskan jika di lakukan, toh semua ini sudah terlanjur terbongkar pada gadis manis berponi rata yang lagi-lagi mencabuti rumput di dekat kakinya.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya untuk membuatnya tenang, semoga hal yang di lakukannya ini benar,

"Kekasih Sasuke."

"…"

"…"

Pernyataan Naruto di balas keheningan yang menyesakkan. Angin berhembus membawa beberapa lembar rumput yang berhasil Hinata cabut ketika kalimat itu terlontar dan menguap di telan udara.

"Begitu ya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Continoued

.

* * *

Bagaimana?

Maaf saya baru kembali, beberapa alasan yang membuat saya seperti ini tetapi yang menjadi hal yang membuat saya tidak percaya diri adalah tulisan saya yang sudah tidak sama lagi.

Silahkan curahkan setiap kesan readers setelah membaca fanfic ini.

Spesial untuk semua penggemar SasuHina.

.

_Someiyoshino Amari, 29 Maret 2015_


End file.
